You and I
by Jessikur
Summary: Sasuke reassures Naruto that the world isn’t as bad as it seems. SasuNaru


**A/n:** I got this idea while sitting in church one morning, which I know is really random(: It's just a short little thing, but I like it anyways. Hope you enjoy(:

**Warnings:** Probably some OOC and yaoi. Oh, and fluff. hehe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Naruto. Nor do I own the song this story was inspired by, which is The Riddle by Five for Fighting (I'm not a huge fan, but the lyrics are nice XD).

Anyways… have fun! (:

(!#&)

**_You and I_  
**written 6/22/08  
_by_ _Crystal Blaize_

(&#!)

It was dark outside, the air humid but with a light summer breeze, and the stars shone brightly in the navy sky. Nighttime in Konoha was always peaceful for the villagers, for the noise of the busy streets had dwindled down and all hard work was done for the day. All of the children were put to bed, tucked in by their parents after bedtime stories and good-night kisses. Lights that burned within the houses of the village began to be put out as people went to bed, resting themselves for another busy day tomorrow. But, even as the town of Konoha went to sleep, two young men could be seen sitting upon a roof top, starring intently at the many stars above them.

Said boys were lying quietly, their hands intertwined. The blond-haired boy yawned loudly, breaking the stillness that was around them. The black-haired boy that was beside him merely rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, obviously used to the loudness of his companion. His small laughter hurt, though, for earlier that week he had gotten home from his work with a few injuries. You see, the dark-haired boy was a ninja, as was the blond, and getting injured was a common occurrence for both of them. It seemed as though that this time the black-haired boy had hurt his stomach, making it almost impossible to laugh. But he knew he could live with that; he wasn't one to laugh much anyways. His companion, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, but he didn't mind that either.

When the pale boy winced because of the pain in his stomach, the tan boy turned to him, a worried look on his face. He sat up, looking down at his companion as his blue eyes shone in this worry, and it was clear that he did not want the other boy to feel any sort of pain at all. Using his free hand, the blond brushed his fingers through the other boy's hair, trying to comfort him slightly. He felt very guilty that the other was in so much pain, especially because he was only trying to laugh anyways, which was something he never did.

"Sasuke…" the blond whispered, his tanned fingers trailing down the other's cheek.

"I'm fine, dobe," Sasuke answered, looking into the other teen's cerulean eyes. Said teen didn't look convinced at Sasuke's answer, so he said, "Seriously, Naruto; I'm okay."

Looking more reassured, Naruto laid back down, using his arm as a pillow. Concern still shone dimly in his eyes, for he was not sure how Sasuke was really feeling at that moment. The blond knew that Sasuke would never admit how much pain he was really in, especially when he had been hurting as much as he was earlier that week. Sasuke had even been in the hospital for a few days because of the blood loss, leaving Naruto sick with worry for him. But now Sasuke was allowed to stay at home, which comforted Naruto a lot; it allowed them to stay together for more then a few hours like they did most of the days when Sasuke was in the hospital.

Silence stretched out between the two boys, which Naruto couldn't stand; it was in his nature to hate quietness. Sighing, he turned towards Sasuke again, getting bored with just starring at the stars. The boy next to him was much more beautiful anyways, he thought.

"Sasuke?" he addressed him, his voice barely above a whisper despite his hatred for peace and quiet.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, his dark eyes staring deeply into Naruto's blue ones. He then answered with a 'What, dobe?' and he smirked when Naruto scrunched up his nose at the pet name.

"You never explained to me why you were attacked, teme," Naruto told him.

"Well, I had to fight off some other ninja that were trying to hurt the man I was being a bodyguard for. I thought I told you my mission was to be a bodyguard for some feudal lord."

"You did," Naruto said, realizing that his question was a stupid one; of course that was why Sasuke was attacked- why else would he have been asked to guard the man if he wasn't in danger of being hurt? He felt sort of dumb then, but at least Sasuke didn't speak to him as though he was stupid (at least not this time anyways); Sasuke knew that Naruto was only worried about him.

After a few more minutes of the couple sitting in silence, Naruto spoke up again, speaking more to himself then to his lover. "It's stupid that people even _need _bodyguards. I hate that."

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto, confusion in his coal colored eyes. The blond boy noticed this so he continued speaking, "I just don't like how people treat each other. I mean, why should we even need to be protected, you know? People shouldn't even be trying to hurt each other for stupid things like land or money. I don't know… that's just what I think."

Naruto had been thinking about these sort of things for awhile now, especially while Sasuke was in the hospital with his injuries. It was all because of those evil men that Sasuke was even hurt, and Naruto hated that. Every time he found out that his lover was hurt, Naruto began to think very pessimistically, which was very out of character for the blond. It took a toll on him, thinking about how people constantly hurt one another just to get what they wanted. It made Naruto want to run away at times just to get away from it all, to get away from the society that was becoming more and more wicked everyday.

Then, of course, there was the fact that not many people accepted Naruto for who he was anyways. Not only did he have the Kyuubi beast locked up inside of him, but he was gay (_and_ his lover was one of the most popular bastards in the whole town who all the girls adored, which didn't help at all). He knew that society would probably never accept who he was, and sometimes it hurt him deeply; he knew that he would never be able to show his affection for the dark-haired boy in front of the world in the ways that he wanted to. The blonde had gotten used to the abuse from the adults in Konoha because of the Kyuubi beast, but it did get old after awhile. At least those people had a reason for not liking Naruto, though he knew they took it too far.

Not being accepted easily into the world was what started Naruto's negative thoughts about society, and later those thoughts evolved into hate for other people because of how they treated their brothers and sisters in the world. Then, Naruto started to become depressed because of his job of being a ninja as well, and though he would never give up helping others, he hated the fact that he had to be cruel sometimes to get the job done. Life was unfair.

The only thing in his life that was good was his lover, and Naruto firmly believed in this. He knew that if he and Sasuke were not together, he would probably go crazy; Sasuke was the only person in the world that he could truly trust, and he had given his entire heart to Sasuke. The feelings Naruto had for him ran so deep, nothing could ever rip them from his heart.

"Dobe, we wouldn't have jobs if people weren't cruel. We help people," Sasuke said to calm Naruto, though he only tore Naruto from his musings.

"I know, Sasuke. But all of this just makes me think: what's the point of the world? I mean, why exist among each other if we can't even live in peace?" Naruto said, his voice cracking as though he was about to cry, but he held all tears back; he hated crying over things that he could not fix.

"You're depressing," Sasuke said, rolling onto his side so that he and Naruto were face to face. "The world has never been in peace."

"I know!" Naruto said, annoyed.

Sasuke sighed, not really knowing what to tell Naruto, especially since these sorts of things had been going on since the beginning of time. This problem had never come up before, and Naruto had obviously been contemplating these things for quite some time, which bothered Sasuke even more. The raven-haired boy hoped that these thoughts hadn't come up because of him, but he was pretty sure that was the reason why. He wasn't trying to sound cocky as he thought this, but he knew that Naruto easily got upset when things hurt him, even in the most minor ways.

Naruto sighed as well, saying, "I just wish I knew what we could do to change things."

Hearing this, Sasuke could not hold back the urge any longer; seeing his lover's sad face made him ache as well, and he needed to kiss him. So he leaned over then, pressing his cold lips against Naruto's, surprising the boy slightly. The blond gladly accepted the kiss, his hands latching onto Sasuke's hair. He moaned into the soft touches of his lover, loving every minute of his tenderness. Hands roamed around their bodies as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, tongues fighting against each other in their mouths. Naruto let Sasuke gain complete control as he felt Sasuke's hands running up his shirt, fingers gently playing at his nipples. The kiss was broken then, and Naruto smiled, loving the fact that such a simple kiss turned into a heated one like this; he needed a kiss like this to break him out of his mood for a moment. Sasuke began kissing at Naruto's jaw line, trailing the kisses down to his neck and nibbling at the tender flesh. The blond moaned with every kiss, whispering out his lover's name at every bite. Sasuke felt the heat coming out from Naruto, and when he felt that he was about to lose control all together, he stopped himself, not wanting to take that beautiful simple kiss too far. Besides, they were outside anyways; Sasuke wasn't into doing those sorts of things in public.

Breaking apart the two boys panted, their eyes smoky from the heated kiss. Sasuke found that he was now on top of his lover, though he wasn't quiet sure when that had happened (not that he minded). Naruto blushed slightly as he realized this as well, but then he merely snuggled into the boy, not really caring how heavy he was just lying there. They laid there for awhile, not wanting to ruin such a beautiful moment with more talk. But eventually, Sasuke spoke up again, teasing his boyfriend.

"Feel better yet, dobe?" he asked with a smirk, still somewhat short of breath.

"Well, I always feel good after you kiss me," he said, giggling at the cheesy words. "It still doesn't fix the world, Sasuke."

"We can't fix the world, Naruto. We aren't gods."

Naruto sighed, knowing that Sasuke was right; there was nothing he alone could do to change the way society worked anymore. He couldn't stop war, bullying, stereotypes, or discrimination. There was nothing Naruto could do. At this thought, he suddenly felt worse then before; all hope was lost.

Sasuke saw this, for he knew Naruto better then anyone, and he therefore knew why Naruto looked like a kicked puppy. "I didn't mean that we can't do anything, dobe. I just mean that we can't fix _everything._"

"Well, what the hell can I even do?" Naruto snapped.

"I don't know. Ignore people like I do."

Naruto laughed at this, not even caring if his lover was serious or not. Sasuke rolled his eyes, allowing the blond to laugh at his comment; he liked seeing the blond happy, not gloomy like he was a minute ago. When his mirth died down, the two laid there in stillness, enjoying each other's presence. Their hands intertwined then, and Sasuke propped himself on his forearms, forcing Naruto's hand to go above his head where Sasuke's hand was. Naruto didn't mind; it took some of Sasuke's weight off of his chest.

Naruto sighed again and said, "Do you know what the purpose of the world is, Sasuke? I don't know if there is one anymore."

"There is, dobe. You're just too slow to see it," Sasuke teased.

Naruto scowled. "Well if you're so smart, tell me what it is, teme!"

Sasuke gave him his sort-of smile, kissing him gently on the cheek. Naruto blushed at the unfamiliar sweet gestures, but didn't push the boy away. Then Sasuke kissed the corner of his mouth before leaning up to whisper, "The purpose of this world is you and I. Nothing else matters."

When the gentle words reached Naruto's ears, all worry was lost and all that was left was contentment. There was nothing in the world that could tear that feeling away from Naruto right then. He felt so elated that all of his troubles were washed away, and the only thing he wanted to do was kiss the boy above him.

So that's what he did: The kiss was so gentle, yet fierce with passion at the same time. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, loving the sweet taste of Naruto's lips. Breaking the kiss, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, grinning like a madman in the night.

"If that's why I'm alive in this world, then I don't care about anything else," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke again.

"Good. I don't need a depressing dobe to ruin my night," Sasuke said as he smirked at the blond.

Naruto smacked him playfully on the arm, but not really caring. "Well, I'm no depressing dobe. So I bet I can make your night great," he said in a husky voice, winking at his lover.

"That you can," Sasuke replied, still smirking and he quickly got up, taking the blond with him.

(!#&) (&#!)

****

FINI!

A/n:

I had the urge for Naruto to call everyone phonies, but then I knew that would be too Holden Caulfield. (:

Anyways, I loved the fluff even if no one else does! Haha! Please review; I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you


End file.
